Compromises
by Vam9ire
Summary: My Ongoing TVD S-4 story. Called:Compromises,as Elena makes concessions on dealing w/her new vampire status. Stefan fights to keep her on his animal diet. Damon teaches his "Compel, Snatch, Erase" technique, using an unexpected source.Also:Bonnie & Damon interactions.Klaus' proposal to Caroline affecting Tyler. Rebekkah issues. Kol's plans. Future:Elijah will be appearing soon.
1. Chapter 1

Compromises

(Salvatore house)  
"So are you telling me I'm a prisoner here? I can't go home!" Elena demanded.

Stefan looked at her seriously, "You, are a threat right now to Jeremy and any human being!"  
He continued, "until you can get this under control, I can't let you go out of this house, Elena."

"Fine, what do I have to do since you don't want me touching any blood bags either!" she snipped.

"Now that it's dark. We hunt." he responded.

Stefan stood before Elena. "Alright, now, promise you'll do all that I tell you."

"I promise, jeez, it's me, Stefan!" she sneered at him.

"First, I want you to learn how to handle your running speed."

Half an hour into running around the front of the Salvatore property, Damon made his appearance.

"Nice running," he rolled his eyes at the pair "at least teach her with obstacles."

Elena glared at his direction, still mad at him for avoiding her all this time.

"I know what I'm doing, Damon!" Stefan barked back at him.

Damon chuckled, "you also need to teach her how to feed."

"Where are you off to?" Stefan inquired.

"A little unfinished business, brother," Damon replied.

As he walked away from them, he yelled, "Don't go adding animals to the endangered species list!"

(The Forest)  
It was late.

Elena followed Stefan till they got to the clearing. She no longer felt the cold like when she was human, even though the woods were colder now that it was Fall. There was a slight wind that scattered some of the leaves. She found that her vision was very sharp, even with the limited lighting they were getting from the stars and moon. Her ears also picked up a lot of the scurrying she would have never heard when she was human.

"Elena, we're going into the heart of the forest. Try to be as quiet as possible, they're hearing is almost as acute as ours," he whispered." Focus on your prey and when it's unsuspecting you grab it quickly!"

"Alright," she whispered following him closely. This part of the woods was densely populated with trees and underbrush. After a few moments he stopped. She started to ask him what was wrong, when she saw his index finger cover his mouth to be quiet. Watching him as he stalked a squirrel that was at the foot of a large tree.

He stood like a statue. With lightning fast speed, he snared the squirrel with his fingers, as it tried to escape. He parted his lips revealing the canines erupting from his gums. He struck like a cobra, draining the squirrel's blood till it went limp.

Elena watched Stefan in dismay. "I can't do that, Stefan."

"Yes, you can, Elena," he told her firmly. "It's what's going to sustain your life."

He glared at her, then heard movement. She heard it too.

"Game time!" he announced softly & proceeded to go towards the sound. He looked back at Elena to make sure she was following. He whispered this would be her kill and motioned her to go ahead of him. Elena did as he instructed, moving lightly through the forest with ease. She spotted the rabbit. Her hunger pangs resurfaced. She imitated what she had seen him do, she clumsily, pounced on the rabbit. Her canines elongated and she pierced it's neck, instantly snapping it. When she finished drinking all of its blood, she looked at the rabbit's dead body and frowned. Stefan stepped next to her, took the carcass out of her hands and discarded it. "The other animals will eat its flesh."

"You did well," he smiled at her like a proud father does with a child's first step.

"Still hungry?" he asked looking intensely at her.

She nodded in response to him. "Can't I just have a blood bag?" she looked at Stefan.

"No, Elena," he sighed," I can't be around it. You can abstain from human blood and survive only on animal blood" he scolded.

Searching her eyes, "Elena, if we're going to be together..." he implored, "come, let's hunt!"

Reluctantly, she followed him deeper into the forest.

(The Grill)  
Bonnie had arranged to meet Damon and Caroline at the Grill.

When Damon arrived he found the girls deep in conversation at a booth. He swung into the seat Caroline was sitting at.

The girls stopped talking. Bonnie looked at Damon. His eyes hooded, "Alright, Bonnie, what's so important we had to meet here?"

Bonnie looked towards Caroline, then back to Damon, "Klaus."

"Klaus?" Damon scrunched his eyebrows. "He's dead! I saw Alaric kill him!"

Bonnie exhaled, "No, I cast a spell." Taking a deep breath, she told him she had transferred Klaus into Tyler's body.

Damon turned quickly to Caroline, "You said Tyler had died!"

"I thought he did,"she stammered, "he was transitioning and sent me away...he told me to lie to his mom!"

Damon turned back and glared at Bonnie, "You knew all this time?"

"He made me promise, Damon, or else he would hurt everyone I love." she responded.

"I know I wasn't on that list!" he whispered with a chuckle. "So now what?"

Caroline interjected, "well I got this," showing Damon the text.

As he read the text she continued, "I went to the house, to confront the asshole that had sent it!"

"And?" he asked.

"And," she answered, "I found Tyler, except it wasn't Tyler it was Klaus as Tyler."

"He pulled an Alaric, like at the decade dance!" Rage fueling inside him, "What's he want?"

Caroline looked at him, "For you to retrieve his body."

"Screw that, no way!" he growled.

"Damon we have to! That's Tyler were talking about!"

Yeah, together they'll make only one hybrid we have to worry about!"

"No!" she raised her voice. "We have to save him, I know you don't care, but I do!"

"You're right about that!" he snarled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Bonnie glared. "We're doing this, Damon!"

He shook his head, "Fine," he exhaled, "but first..." he got up and walked towards Matt who was busing a table.

Caroline and Bonnie quickly looked at each other confused. They watched as the two engaged in conversation. Matt nodded and went back to work. Damon strolled back with a smile on his face.

"What was that about?" Caroline inquired.

"Not of importance at this time," he responded. "Let's get on with this," walking past them towards the exit.

The trio walked towards Damon's Camaro.

"I think I should tell Klaus, you're getting his body." Caroline announced.

Bonnie frowned, "You mean you're not going with us?"

"I think I should go to Klaus, that way he knows we're on track." she suggested.

"He can hurt you!" Bonnie argued.

"No he won't," Damon said with smiling eyes. "he's got the hots for our little Vampire Barbie!"

"What do you know?"Caroline demanded.

"Oh, I know, trust me." he assured.

Caroline ignored him and turned to Bonnie, "I'll be fine, you just get his body so we can get this over with!"

Bonnie nodded and followed Damon to his car.

Caroline watched them go and retreated to hers.

Damon & Bonnie started the long drive to the storage unit to retrieve the Original's body.

"I need to call my mother," Bonnie announced.

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"I do need a little guidance with the transference spell," Bonnie responded.

"Didn't you do that the last time?" he inquired.

"It's different this time," she sighed, "Last time, I just put Tyler in a coma & Klaus into Tyler's body. Now, I have to put Klaus back into his own body & bring Tyler out of the coma."

She dialed her mother & spoke for her a while, asking questions and agreeing to be careful.

Damon fidgeted with the radio as he drove.

"Got your pep talk?" emphasizing on the "pep".

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, "I got what I needed. I don't want anything to go wrong, Damon."

"Great," he responded sarcastically.

When they arrived, Bonnie took a deep breath. Uneasiness, hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ready?" Damon said confidently, as they stepped out of his convertible. She nodded as he escorted her back to unit 1020.

They opened the storage bin & saw the coffin was still there. Bonnie immediately went over to its side, as did Damon. Chills ran up her spine, but, she quickly brushed them away. Damon lifted the coffin lid, revealing Klaus' semi-charred body. His eyes did not open up like the last time. Bonnie commenced her spell incantation. Almost immediately, Klaus' body was rejuvenated. Now, they just needed to get it back to Mystic Falls.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ (Salvatore house)

Elena & Stefan sat on the couch. Breaking the silence he turned to her,"You did fine, your first time." He smiled, "I'm proud of you!"

Elena shook her head, "I'm so hungry... the animals..didn't suffice," she complained, "I keep getting these crazy, intense, hunger pains, my heads throbbing, my gums ache!"

"Elena. Focus. Breathe," he looked deep into her eyes as he grabbed her forearms. She started hyperventilating. "Stefan, please," her eyes begged. Reluctantly, he let go of her & sighed. "Please just one," she implored.

He studied her, took a shallow breath, then quickly went to & from the cellar retrieving what she craved.

"Here," extending the blood bag to her.

She looked at him, not knowing whether she should take the bag or not. He looked defeated. She hated disappointing him, but the hunger was driving her nuts. She went to grab the bag. Stefan pulled it away, "you're sure you don't want to try & go hunt some more, we can get bigger game."

She looked at him, then at the bag. The hunger overwhelming her. Her eyes and lower eyelids turned veiny, her breathing became erratic. Stefan held the bag out to her & she took it.

Ripping into the bag she began to take fast gulps.

"Slow Elena!" he demanded as he looked away, avoiding the aroma of the blood as well.

She finished the bag and was content. She let the empty bag fall to the floor, "I'm sorry, Stefan!" Looking at the disappointment on his face, she ran out of the house at super speed .

Stefan started to go after her, but, decided she may need some time on her own. His cell phone rang at the same time & he answered. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Before putting away his cell phone he texted, "Elena, be careful. We can get through this. Meeting up with Bonnie & Caroline. Please come home soon."

(Mystic Falls Hospital)

Elena arrived outside the hospital. She had heard her phone go off & saw Stefan's text. She needed to prove to him she would be able to get her own blood bags.

She entered the lobby and went directly to the information desk. She found a cheery older volunteer receptionist, and asked her what floor was it she could donate blood.

The woman smiled, pointed her to the elevators & said 3rd floor.

Elena rode the elevator & arrived to her destination. When the doors opened the overwhelming smell of blood threw her off. She started hyperventilating & jabbed the button to get her back to the Lobby. The doors started to close, when a hand tapped the side of the door, forcing them back open.

An average height, slender young man in his early 30's squeezed through the elevator doors. He smiled at her, "almost didn't make it!". She watched as he pulled up his sleeve and yanked the band aid off of where they had placed it after his donation. "Did my good deed of the day," he said cheerily. Elena took in a deep breath. She could smell the blood on the bandaid. She looked away. The doors closed & they started their descent. Her eyes and lower eyelids becoming veiny. "You okay?" he asked. Her teeth started to elongate & her belly started to ache with hunger. Again he asked, "Hey, are you okay?" placing a hand on her arm. She looked at the button display of the elevator. The light went off the "L" & she heard the ping. They had arrived at the lobby. The doors opened & she rushed out. Behind her she heard the guy say "Miss?" She didn't look back, but kept running. She didn't stop till she got to her house.

She was able to enter her house, as Jeremy had invited her in when she got home from the hospital a week ago. Damon had insisted.

She stepped into the kitchen & looked all around, taking in the familiar smells of the room & house. She reminisced about all the good & bad things she had lived through, in such a short lifetime.

"Jeremy?" she called out, climbing the stairs to their bedrooms. There was no response. She checked his room, but it was empty. She ambled into hers and looked at everything. Tears welled in her eyes, as she recalled being a little girl in this room. She could picture her mother brushing her hair. Her father playing with her & Jeremy. The many kisses goodnight she'd received from them. She would never be able to bestow any of these things on any children of her own. Overwhelmed, she knelt down in the middle of the room. She sat back on her heels & closed her eyes to fight the tears, but they won, and streamed down her cheeks. She sat quietly, containing the sobs. Gasping for air she stood up quickly & left the house.

(Salvatore house)  
Elena arrived at the Salvatore house with a mission. To talk to Damon. She had avoided talking to him for a week now. Although, they had made eye contact.

She stood outside and started to go for the doorbell. She hesitated.  
Biting her lip, she started to leave. She stopped. Turned back around, stared at the door and took a deep breath.

She rang the bell out of courtesy and waited for him to answer the door. She knew he was alone. Stefan had gone to meet up with Caroline & Bonnie. He had no idea what Elena was up to.

Damon opened the door. His shirt was unbottoned, revealing his bare chest & abs, he wore black jeans and was barefooted. "Since when have you had to ring to come in?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

She tried not to look at his bare chest, "I need you, Damon," she said softly, focusing on his face.

Damon's eyes darted from left to right, "Stefan know about this?" he teased in a whisper.

Her brown eyes looked into his hypnotizing blue ones, "Seriously Damon," she glared. "I need you to teach me how to feed without killing!"

Damon looked at her with playful eyes "I thought you had adopted the Stefan diet. "

She rolled her eyes as she pushed past him into the foyer ," it's not funny Damon, I don't like killing animals. They're so defenseless...and it's never enough!" Her tone was angry, "blood bags are fine in a pinch, but, Stefan won't let me have any! And now...well I almost killed a guy!"

"And you're here? Why?" he smirked.

"You know why," she said with desperation, "I started to lose control and almost killed a guy on an elevator!"

"Weren't you the one that said you'd never be like me?" looking at her with hooded eyes as he leaned closer closer to her.

"That's changed or I wouldn't be here, Damon!"she frowned. "Stefan won't and Caroline.." her voice was hoarse.

She shook her head, "I know why Stefan won't teach me," she scoffed as she continued, "but Caroline? It's like she's blowing me off...it's all about Tyler!"

Damon was amused at her outburst.

She saw his look, "Damon!" she shouted.

He smiled, "You, didn't want to be taught! But. Since you're asking, I'll teach you." Padding past her and pouring himself some bourbon. He pulled out his cell, dialed, and said "it's time." He hung up and took a swig.

Looking confused, "it's time?" she asked.

Damon smirked, "you'll see."

"See what, who'd you call ?" she demanded.

Eyeing her, Damon tilted the glass back with the last of the amber fluid and went up to his room to put on his socks and boots.

From the foot of the stairs she called up to him, "see what, Damon?"

He came down the stairs glaring at her, "very persistent aren't you?" as he buttoned his shirt.

"The compelling part isn't hard." He was serious now, "But, to take enough blood to quench your thirst, without draining the life of your victim, takes skill. " He pointed a finger at her, "That, is what I am going to teach you."

He tucked his shirt into his jeans and stared at her, "And I have just the person to practice on," he smiled.

The front doorbell chimed and Damon walked passed her. Opening the door, Matt stepped in on cue.

Elena, glared at Damon. "What the hell?

"I'm going to teach you how to compell, snatch and erase all while taking what you need without killing anyone."

She looked at Matt and back at Damon, shaking her head, "Matt?

"It's okay, Elena, I wanna do this." He smiled.

"No, Matt!" she replied, turning angrily to Damon, "I am not going to feed off of Matt!"

"Elena," Matt insisted, "I'm fine with it."

Elena looked at Damon with death rays, "can you give us a second, and try not to eaves drop!"

"Fine... I wouldn't dream of eaves dropping on this little moment." he smirked as he exited the room.

Elena watched Damon go down to the cellar and turned to face Matt, "how the hell did he get you to agree to this?"

"Damon came to me about a week ago.."

Not letting him finish, "so you two are now friends?" she scoffed.

"No," he sighed deeply. "He knew you would eventually need to know how to feed from a human."

"And he talked you into it, didn't he?" she stated angrily.

"Yes and no," he frowned, " I mean, he said I owed it to you." He sighed, "And frankly, it should be someone you know. Someone that's ok with it." He gazed into her eyes, "Really, I want to do this for you," he touched her shoulder.

They heard Damon's footsteps as he reached the landing. Both looked at him as he uttered , "agreed?"

Matt answered right away, "yeah."

Elena sighed, "I don't know about this, maybe I should try Stefan's way again ."

"You want to relive the almost kill thing, fine!" Damon walked over to serve himself more bourbon. Looking at Matt, "Sorry, for dragging you away from the Grill." He took a huge swig of liquor, "Elena, clearly doesn't know what she wants.

He walked over and eyed her intensely, "you have to trust me!"

They stared at each other till Matt said, "let's do this." **********************  
"First, I want you to compel him," he smirked at Elena. "I know you can do that."

Elena looked at Matt. He nodded in her direction and smiled. "Come on Elena, it's ok."

She stared at Matt, her mind telling him to relax, she wasn't going to hurt him. She walked closer telling him to tilt his head to the side. Matt followed her directions. She continued influencing his mind, telling him he wanted her to bite him. She moved closer to him, telling him he wouldn't remember anything.

From behind, Damon coached. "Embrace him close to you." He watched her put her arms around Matt. "Look for the flutter of heartbeats from his carotid artery," He continued.

She scanned Matt's neck and saw as the skin covering the target place pulsated for each heartbeat. Her eyes and lower eyelids became veiny. Her canines elongated piercing through her upper gums.

"Now, carefully, but with enough force, I want you to pierce through the skin and through to the carotid artery."

She did as he commanded. She held Matt close to her, her face close to his neck. She opened her mouth & swiftly her teeth cut through the layers of Matt's skin and tissue, finally reaching the carotid artery. It pulsated and she pierced through it. The blood rushed through 2 little wounds & through her teeth and down her throat. It was satiating the thirst. She was enthralled in the moment, the warm delectable fluid filling her belly. Somewhere in the distance she could hear her name being called. But she ignored it enjoying the warmth of the fluid, the exhilarating feeling she was receiving.

"Elena, stop!" she finally heard Damon yell at her with urgency. His arms were around her pulling her off of Matt.

Matt slumped onto the floor. Realizing what she had done, she started to cry,"I told you I couldn't do this!" Matt lay there, unconscious, barely breathing. She hovered over him, "Matt, I'm sorry," pulling him into her arms. But Matt remained almost lifeless.

Damon squatted down next to Matt to check his vitals, "he'll be fine," as he looked straight into her eyes, "it was close, but he'll be fine."

"He'll be fine?" she repeated, her voice cracking. "Damon, I almost killed him!" She broke into a sob.

Damon grabbed her by her upper arms, "Elena, listen to me, you can do this."

Her eyes stayed closed as the tears poured out.

Damon firmed his grip and shook her, "Elena, look at me." She wouldn't open her eyes. He shook her again, "look at me!"

She opened her eyes and looked into his, "I can't do this," she responded in defeat. He looked down at her, "yes you can, but you have to trust and listen to me."

They heard a groan as Matt started to come around. Damon extended his hand to Matt pulling him up. Damon checked his eyes, "You eat something & rest."

"I'm fine," Matt tried to walk, when he felt woozy and started falling backwards. Damon caught him and took him over to the sofa. "Yeah, you need to take a few. I'll get you something to eat," quickly flying out the front door.

Elena went over to sit with Matt. Still crying, "I'm so sorry, Matt."

"For.." He looked confused. "What happened? Did you?" he asked.

The cold air hit his wound and stung. He reached to cover it with his hand. Feeling the dampness, he pulled his hand away and saw some blood on his palm.

"You did," he semi-smiled. "wow, I don't remember!"

Elena frowned,"I compelled you to forget it happening." She quickly got up to put some distance between herself and the smell of blood from his wound, "Matt, if Damon wasn't here, I would've drained you."

Matt looked surprised, "where is Damon?" She watched Matt, "He went to get you some food." Matt looked at her puzzled, "He doesn't have food in the house?" Elena shook her head, "no, just liquor. Food... it's not their..our source of food."

Matt chuckled, "Oh yeah."

They heard the front door close and Damon stepped in with a food sack. "Burger and fries?"

Matt chuckled "yeah, that's fine. Thanks."

"Elena," Damon motioned her to come to him after handing Matt the food sack. "Matt, you don't mind if Elena and I talk?"

Matt had a mouthful of food and motioned it was okay.

Elena and Damon stepped out of the parlor. "Did he remember anything?" Damon whispered.

She looked at him, "No, he didn't, but he did feel the wound I left."

"I can teach you," he looked into her eyes. "But, I will have to intermingle my mind with yours so I can tell you when you're skating too close to the edge, where they'll die if you don't stop."

She didn't respond to him. Her eyes looked past him to where Matt was sitting enjoying his meal.

"If you're going to do this, you need to trust me. You need to let me into your mind." He cupped her face in his hands, "Elena, I won't let you kill anyone." Staring deep into her eyes, "I promise."

"Okay," she responded softly, "but, not today...and Stefan can't know."

"Your secret's safe with me." he smiled.

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Tyler's room)  
Caroline lay awake. Tyler's head was snuggled against her chest. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulder & neck. He was sleeping soundly, of course, after all his mind and body had been through the past days.

She couldn't stop thinking about the last conversation she had with Klaus. Her mind drifted to the events of that day.

After she saw Bonnie and Damon leave she drove up to the house of 100 dead Witches.

Taking a deep breath she got out of her car. She looked up with dread at the path to the house where Klaus was presently residing. She composed herself, but instead of flying up at vampires speed, she walked up like a regular human to the house. She was in no hurry to be in the Originals presence, even if visually it wasTyler.

Arriving at the front door, she knocked, but instinctively pressed the front entry door handle, which was unlocked. She stepped carefully into the foyer and called out to him, "Klaus?" There was no answer to her call, which gave her two feelings, one of concern, the other of fear. The concern was because it was Klaus in Tyler's mind and body. She didn't know what to make of that. The second feeling made her fearful for Tyler's safety. Her mind was racing. She descended down to the lower portion of the house & peered into the room she had found Tyler the first time.

"Hello love," he cooed into her right ear, which startled her, as she had not felt or heard him. She turned to see Tyler, but knew it was Klaus controlling everything.

"Klaus," she uttered.

"Come to bring me good news?" raising his eyebrows and staring deeply into her eyes.

Stepping back she answered, "Damon & Bonnie are on it."

"Lovely, soon I'll be free to do as I please," he grinned.

"Isn't that what your doing now?" she snarled.

"No," he growled, "no freedom." Glaring at her, "couldn't chance running into mummy, or having to partake in that dreadful football thing."

"You mean practice?" she corrected sarcastically. "What? Afraid you might break a nail?"

"Despise me that much?" he chuckled.

"What do you think?" she responded.

He studied her stance, her face. Accessing how he was going to make her agree to the proposition he was about to present.

"You know love," he sashayed to her side, "when Bonnie does the transference spell." Inching his face closer to hers, "Tyler will be at my beckon call forever! I'm quite aware of his hate for me. And, that he's been working on overcoming our little Sire-bond." Walking around he spoke from behind her. "But, the time I have spent in his body has renewed our bond & his debt to me." he stared into her eyes. She went to run away, but he cornered her against the wall, "However, I have a proposition for you," he whispered.

"What?" she scowled.

Backing away he eyed her. "I will break the sire-bond with Tyler, if you accompany me on a little educational trip to Europe."

"Educational? There's nothing 'educational' where you're concerned!" she argued.

"Of course there is." Smiling sincerely, "I told you, there's a world of wonders, art, music waiting for you. Come with me and I'll show it all to you." He searched her eyes for confirmation. "It will only be for a while," he smiled, "then you can come back to your little town and Tyler."

"And the sire-bond will be broken for good?" she whispered to him "and you'll leave us alone?" tears erupted from her eyes.

"Yes," he responded, reaching up to wipe her tears, but she pulled away.

"How long?" she asked

"A year," he responded.

Her voice cracked, "a year?"

"A year isn't even enough for all I want to show you, love." he caressed her cheek, "say yes."

Her mind went into overdrive. She started to hyperventilate. Then taking a deep breath, she hesitantly answered with a quiet, "yes."

"Fantastic. We'll leave as soon as I'm in my own body!"

"Wait," she pleaded, "I can't go now...it's my senior year. Please, let me just have my last high school year with my friends!"

Klaus stared at her in disbelief. He was about to argue with her, when she interjected, "Please. I'll make them believe I want to travel before starting college. I can say my good byes without causing suspicions, then I'll go to you."

"You don't want them to know about our little arrangement?" he asked as he took a strand of her hair off her face.

"No," her voice trembled trying to move away from his touch, "especially Tyler."

"Alright then, it'll be our secret." he smiled.

Tyler started to stir from his sleep. She tightened her arms around him. He opened his eyes gradually & looked up at her. She smiled tenderly, as her lips found his. He reached his right hand around the back of her neck, drawing her to him. The kiss deepened enough to curl some toes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Wow," he exhaled. "I know I've been missing that!"

She hugged him hard, "I'm glad your okay."

"What'd I miss now?" he looked puzzled.

She proceeded to tell him about Elena.

"Did not see that one coming," he frowned. "So, it was Rebekkah, huh?"

He got up & pulled on his t-shirt, "I'm gonna make her ass regret what she did!"

"No Tyler!" she scolded.

"What? It's not like she can hurt me! "he grunted.

"Tyler, right now our focus is on Elena." she placed a hand on his forearm. "We have to protect her right now...she's new..and vulnerable."

He looked at her and nodded in agreement.

They got dressed for their first day of senior year.

(Salvatore House)  
Elena was now "temporarily" living in the Salvatore house. She had agreed with the brothers it would be the arrangement till she could get this vampire thing under control.

She stood in front of the ornate, full-length mirror, Damon had brought down from the attic. She had decorated the once empty bedroom located between Damon and Stefan's bedrooms. But it still wasn't home. The Salvatore Mansion was built in 1914, it was huge and actually once used as a boarding house. Some people thought the house was creepy. She had gotten accustomed to the house, so it wasn't as "creepy" as others felt about it. This was a temporary arrangement , but she missed her room and her window seat.

She had dressed in black capri jeans, a little white tapered polo shirt & low top black converse. She looked at her reflection and was startled when she heard his voice.

"Morning!" He called to her from where he stood.

She caught his smiling reflection in the mirror.

Turning around she responded "morning Damon, is Stefan up?"

"For a while now," he grinned wickedly. "Went to get Thumper with a side of squirrels for your breakfast ," he chuckled.

"Don't start Damon," she scolded, "not today!"

"Alright," he singsonged as he sauntered over to her, "but you and I still have a date with your destiny."

Putting on her purple hoodie she agreed, "I know,Damon, but...it's our first day of school, Senior year...plus I don't want Stefan getting suspicious."

"Fine," he snipped, "call me when your Calender is open."

"I will," she glared at him as he raised his eyebrows. "Jeez!"

"Need I remind you, Stefan will be your constant "shadow" till you can control yourself," he snapped.

"I know Damon,I know," she sighed, pushing past him.

"Have a nice first day!" he emphasized.

Outside the front door to the boarding house, Stefan stood holding a couple of rabbits & squirrels. They lay paralyzed. Opening the door, he found Elena as she appeared to be heading out.

"You can't go without some kind I nourishment!" he scolded.

"I wasn't, Stefan"she quickly responded.

He knew he was overreacting, "I'm sorry, got us breakfast," he said with a smile. Elena looked down to see what it was. She frowned when she saw the defenseless, furry creatures dangling from his hands. But, immediately gave him a small smile. He was right, if she was gonna go to school, she couldn't go on an empty stomach.

She took a squirrel from his hand, it was still alive. Immediately, she hit the carotid artery. The blood gushed into her mouth, but the taste was very gamey, a flavor she just did not like, it almost made her retch.

"It takes a little getting used to," he said with a half smile. "Please, Elena...try?"

Not thinking, she blurted out, "Just one bag, Stefan, please?"

"No, Ele.." he was cut off by Damon.

"Oh, come on Stefan, I've been drinking human blood around you for decades."

"I don't kiss you, Damon" he stabbed back, knowing it would remind him of Elena's choice.

Damon scowled, "You very well know, we are creatures with highly sensitivity to the aroma of blood."

"Elena's trying it my way, Damon," Stefan barked.

"Yessss. And we know what happen's when you go off the band-wagon."

Stefan glared at him, "I know what I'm doing!"

"No. Clearly you don't, otherwise you would have taught her like you did me when I first turned!"

He walked over to Elena, "Remember what I said. I can teach you if you trust me."

She stared at him in disbelief, as they had agreed to keep their conversation about this under wraps.

Damon proceeded to march out saying, "Don't come crying when she kills someone!"

Stefan and Elena stood looking at each other.

"He offered to teach you?" And you didn't tell me? He shook his head, " I don't know you anymore."

To be continued.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Compromises (Chap.3 pt 1)  
Elena ran out behind Stefan, "Wait!" she yelled as he walked towards the Porsche.

As he started to climb in, she demanded, "You taught Damon?"

Taking a deep breath, he got out of the car and turned around to look at her, "Yes."

"And you won't teach me?"

Slamming the car door, he growled,"Because I'm a Ripper, Elena!" His eyes searched hers for some understanding.

"What made you that way?" Placing her hands on his cheeks, "You weren't a Ripper in the beginning."

"I wasn't," he sighed. "It was later that it took over," he pulled away from her touch. "Once I started drinking, I became an unstoppable fiend."

"Stefan," she said with compassion as she moved slightly closer towards him.

"Guilt," taking a step back away from her, "the guilt I felt after I had fed & ripped them apart, haunted me. I tried to stay away from all humans." With deep sadness he looked away "I tried running away and into the forrest, but I ended up at military encampment. There was a tent set up for the gravely wounded soldiers. I almost made it out. But, all the blood. The addiction. It ruled me. "I began preying on the dying soldiers. There were whispers about a monster that lurked in the night."

"You put them out of their misery," she suggested softly.

"Don't make me out to be a savior or hero, because I wasn't, Elena!" he snapped. "I was feeding my addiction!"

"So then, when Matt & I found you feeding on that girl, while Damon watched. What were you two doing? Damon said it was an experiment."

"You looked at me with so much disgust," he shook his head. "Damon was trying to coach me, so that I could feed without draining & ripping her apart."

He saw the confusion on her face.

"Damon believes I can be reprogrammed to feed regularly, so as not to go over the edge to binge & rip." He frowned, "but that night, I almost lost it. And when I saw the look on your face..."

"I didn't mean to Stefan. It's just, seeing you feed, remembering how long you'd been gone," She reached for him again, "I was afraid you had lost your humanity forever."

"That's why, I can't teach you," lowering his eyes to the ground, "because I do lose some of my humanity."

"What was Damon thinking?" she glided over to his side.

"Let's not talk about this now, Elena," he looked at her, "let's just go to school & try to have a bit of normalcy."

Looking intensely at him "Stefan, please don't get mad," she said with dread.

"Mad?" attempting to read her.

"I'm so hungry. Please, let me have one of Damon's blood bags."

He raised his head up & sighed, "Go. I'll wait for you in the car."

She dashed into the house & he retreated to the car. He turned the ignition on and stared through the rearview mirror. Waiting patiently for her to emerge from the house.

She reappeared after a few minutes.

She jumped into the passenger seat & clicked her seatbelt on. He could smell the the minty toothpaste & Listerine she had used to rinse her mouth of the blood she had ingested.

Looking towards the road, she smiled and announced, "Hello, Senior year!"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Mystic Grill)

Damon stepped into the Mystic Grill. He looked around. Nothing had changed.

Taking a deep breath, he strolled over to the bar area.

As he sat in his usual bar stool, the bartender came over & he placed his order, "2 bourbons, neat."

The bartender fetched 2 glasses from the back bar & grabbed the bottle with amber fluid. He poured it into both glasses, turned around to face Damon & smacked both in front of him onto the bar.

Damon turned towards Alaric's bar stool and pushed one of the glasses across the bar in that direction.

He raised his glass in a 'cheers' type motion "dammit, Ric, you should be here!" downing the liquor.

Turning back he tapped his fingers on the bar, for another round.

The bartender, a young man, in his late twenties didn't bother to ask why he was ordering for an empty seat. He was well compelled not to ask or charge for the drinks.

Damon, took both glasses, quickly downed one, then the other.

Again, he tapped his fingers on the bar, promptly having his request served.

He downed one glass. Raised the second glass, but before it touched his lips, he turned towards Alaric's empty seat and whispered, "We were a couple of bad asses!"

He clinked his glass against the one he had placed in front of Alaric's stool, "bros forever!"

A final drink & he was out of the bar.

He jumped into his metallic blue Camaro & drove off towards his destination.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(The Original's house)

Rebekkah moved her face close to the bathroom mirror as she puckered her lips after gliding some lipgloss on them.

She backed away, checking out her reflection in the mirror. She looked good in the cheerleader outfit. She turned around to check her backside & smiled with approval.

"Watch out Caroline, my year as head cheerleader!" she thought wickedly.

Rushing down the stairs, she picked up her purse, keys and went out the front door.

Almost on cue a bright orange 2012 Dodge Charger rolled up in front of the mansion. The young man behind the steering wheel was wearing his letterman jacket. He too, was Senior at Mystic Falls H.S. And on the football team. She had met him a few weeks ago at the grill. He was totally smitten with her, which made it easier for her to compel him & indulge in his sweet circulating fluid.

"Hey Babe!" he leaned over to open the door. Once she had slid into the front seat he planted a kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful!" he smiled.

She stared wide-eyed like a doe. She never knew what it was like to have someone totally enthralled with her. She liked this feeling.

The boy fiddled with the stereo looking for some tunes. He finally found one & raised the volume. He turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. She smiled back and then they were off to school for what she hoped would be a memorable school year.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Bonnie's house)  
Bonnie sat at the edge of her bed. She was exhausted from all the incantations, the frame of mind she had had to get herself into in order to transfer Klaus & Tyler into their respective bodies.

It had been harder to conduct this spell. The previous spell had been easier, as she just transferred Klaus to a submissive Tyler, whom she had placed into a coma-like state. This time, both had to be conscious in order to accept their own essence.

It was the first day of Senior year and she hadn't been up for it. After all she'd been through, school just seemed trivial.

The front door's bell chime startled her momentarily. Getting off the bed she went to the front door & peered through the peephole. She winced & stepped back.

"Come on Bonnie, I know you didn't go to school today," he said.

Bonnie, slid the chain off the top of the door & undid the double lock. She opened the door & looked to where he stood, " What do you want, Damon?"

From the foot of her front steps he said, "I need your help!"

"Exactly why I didn't go to school, I don't want to help anybody!

She saw the dejected look on his face.

"What kind of help?" she inquired, stepping down on the front porch landing.

"A spell kind," he snapped.

"Oh no, Damon," she hissed. Not after what I've been through. I'm done with spells for awhile."

He started walking towards her imploring, "I need this spell!"

Almost simultaneously, she did the brain aneurysms on him.

Grabbing his head and falling to his knees, he screamed, "Bonnie, stop!"

Jumping back into her front door frame. She glared at him.

The pain stopped & he looked up at her,"why the hell do you always do that?"

"It's a surefire way to get away from you!" she snapped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Bonnie!"

"Not taking my chances, Damon!

"I just need you to cast a spell on me!"

Confusion covered her face, "Why, would you. A vampire. Want me to cast a spell on you?"

"To stop me from having feelings for Elena," he snapped back.

"Can't you just do that no humanity thing?" she growled.

"No," knitting his eyebrows,"that would mean shutting my humanity to all of you!"

"So, it's only all the feelings you have for Elena?"

"Well not all," he stammered "just the 'in love' feelings."

She was surprise he admitted his feelings for Elena. "I still want to be her friend, but that's all."

She could see the sincerity in his request.

"Alright. I'll do it."

His face softened.

"You can come on in," she offered.

"You're inviting me into your house?" he said surprised.

"Yes Damon, I think you've earned it." she responded.

She stepped aside to let him in.

And closed the door.

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving to Mystic Falls high school, he manuvered towards the front, where the jocks had reserved parking. Pulling into his assigned space, some of his teammates approached the car, calling out "Yo, Reece!"

He jumped out of the car & everyone started giving each other "slap-bump" handshakes. Rebekkah sat back and took in all this camaraderie shared with amazement. She also realized, if she was going to be taking his blood, she'd have to be very discreet about the areas she took it from. As she did not want to have to feed him her blood to heal him quicker.

Finally, he went around to her side of the car. He opened the door & gave her his hand to pulled her out. He announced to them "you remember, Rebekkah?"

She smiled & pushed her hand through the crook of his arm.

"You mean, Caroline's, rival?" one of the teammates chortled.

Reece chuckled, "the same one!"

She nudged his side & uttered a tsk sound with her tongue.

He wrapped his arm around her & pulled her close to his side. When they arrived to her locker, he released her & quickly planted a kiss on her lips. "See you later, babe!" and disappeared into the crowd of kids shuffling to their assigned home rooms.

Rebekkah grabbed her books & shut her locker. As she sauntered towards her home room, she made eye contact with Matt. He glared at her, slammed his locker & walked away.

The morning had been uneventful, perhaps because she hadn't seen any of the others. She did manage to reinstate her place among some of the other cheerleaders, even if it was through compelling them. It wasn't till lunch time, when she went into the bathroom to check herself before meeting up with Reece that she ran into Elena. They looked at each other with despise. That's when Elena went at her. But, she was no match for the Original.

Rebekkah soon had her up against the towel dispenser in a chokehold. Elena tried in vain to breakaway. Rebekkh's grip stifled her scream. From one of the stalls emerged Caroline, who pounced on her. Letting Elena drop to the floor, Rebekkah & Caroline went at it. From her slumped position, Elena regained consciousness, got up & resumed her attack against the Original. Before they could do anything, they heard & saw some other girls clamored into the bathroom. At vampire speed they all straightened up, acting as if nothing had taken place. The Original, taking advantage of the opportunity, dashed out through the mass of teenagers in the hall.

As Rebekkah almost made it to the exit doors, she felt someone grab her hand. "Hey," Reece startled her, "where you going?"

She change her demeanor & smiled, "do you want to get out here?"

He looked at her puzzled, "Rebbie, it's the first day of school."

"Exactly, who's going to miss us?" she pleaded, hoping she wouldn't have to compel him to do as she wished.

He smiled, "Alright, but just today. Or else I'll get suspended from practice."

She kissed him sweetly, "just today," as they walked towards his car.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Elena demanded.

"We're going to have to deal with her in a smart way, because not only is she an original, she's old & very powerful!" Caroline interjected.

"How can she just show up after what she did?"

"For now, Elena," Caroline suggested, "we've got to stick together, she can't overpower all of us at the same time!"

"I don't think we should tell Stefan," Elena implored, "you know how he'll react." She looked at Caroline, "Agreed?"

"Agreed." She looked at her, "But, Elena, you're a fledgling. If you're gonna stay safe around Rebekkah, one of us has to be with you, be it Bonnie, me or Stefan."

"Or Damon," Elena added. "Or Damon," Caroline rolled her eyes.

With that they walked to their next class.

(Days later/Salvatore House)

Shutting off the steaming shower he stepped out, grabbed a towel & wrapped it around his narrow waist. Retrieving a smaller towel he dried his hair, getting most of the water out. He threw the towel in the hamper, shook his head & wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror. After somewhat finger combing his hair, he stepped out into his bedroom.

"Morning, Damon," she yawned sweetly, from the leather chair next to his bed.

"More like afternoon. What are you doing here?" opening the top drawer of his dresser to get some underwear.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal." she responded.

"It is when your boyfriend is down the hall & I'm in a towel!" he said with some sarcasm.

"Now you're being modest?" She looked away as he quickly pulled on some black briefs, "As if I haven't seen you in a towel before. Besides, Stefan's not home."

"Still, you shouldn't be in here!" He growled at her, walking over to his closet to grab a pair of black jeans & a midnight blue shirt.

She stared at his tight body when he wasn't looking, "You said you'd teach me how to...what did you call it? "Oh yeah, Compel, Snatch, Erase."

"And it has to be now?" he scowled, not looking at her concentrating more on getting dressed.

"You've got something better to do?" She responded crossing her arms.

"Well, as a matter of fact," turning to look at her, he stopped in mid-sentence, eyeing her completely.

She was barefooted, only wearing one of Stefan's long sleeve flannel shirt as her sleepwear that revealed her long tanned legs. Ah Stefan, always the lucky one. Elena was not only beautiful, she was compassionate. Everything Katherine wasn't, even if she did look exactly like her. What was it about this girl? They were just friends, but there was a strange feeling in his heart he didn't comprehend.

"What?" she interrupted his reverie.

"Nevermind," he snapped, " it can wait!"

"Wait? You mean one of your female blood bags?"

"Yup!" Emphasizing on the P, then seeing the look on her face & added, "I'm not hurting them," he growled, "and why should you care?"

"It's not right Damon, every night, all those..."

Cutting her off, "then why the hell are you here?" Glaring at her, "you come to me wanting to learn my technique!"

He marched over to his bedroom door & opened it, "get out with your sanctimonious self!"

She got up to leave, suddenly bursting into uncontrollable tears, which turned into sobs.

He stared at her, backing away not knowing what to do. She continued to sob & he found himself awkwardly wrapping his arms around her shoulders to console her. He knew all this was because of her heightened emotions.

"Sh-h-h-h, okay, okay I'll teach you." He assured her, suddenly feeling her arms go around his waist.

Realizing he was holding her up against his open shirt & chest, he let go, backing away simultaneously.

She looked confused, "What?"

"I don't think baby bro would appreciate me holding his girl in this attire." motioning to his open shirt.

Now, she was totally confused. It was her. Since when did Damon care what Stefan thought. He wasn't even being his usual flirty self or invading her personal space.

She stepped towards him, now invading his.

He looked down at her, confused.

In a flash her hands went onto the shirt covering his chest. She nuzzled her face against his neck. "Damon," she said in a breathy voice, as she planted a kiss on his neck, her hands now flowing down his chest.

He got a tingling sensation & closed his eyes. But then confusion set in. His eyes popped open. Taking her hands off, he pushed her away, "what are you doing?"

In a sensual, but demanding voice, she responded, "What does it look like?"

"Elena, I care about you, but you love Stefan, it'll always be Stefan."

The words stabbed her & she reacted by crying again, "What's happening to me?"

"It's the vampire transition, all your feelings are going haywire. Could be dangerous," he joked "like in this instance," he snarked, but not understanding why he had done so.

"No, seriously, you'll adjust," he responded sincerely. "I'm sure Stefan told you all that."

"Yeah, sort of." she whispered, shaking her head, but not looking at him.

Changing the subject, "so, you up for the task?" he grinned.

"Yes." responding softly.

'First, thing's, first. You need to shower, shampoo & shine! And by that, I mean really get dolled up!" He smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Tonight, I teach you!"

(Elena's bathroom 3 hours later)

Before hitting the shower, Elena had found the essential "little black dress" & black leather ballet flats. She'd placed them on her chair. Over on her dresser, she had laid her hoop earrings & a little cuff bangle bracelet with screw ends.

She had dried her hair completely, but, was still in her bathroom doing the finishing touches on her fishtail braid. She had already done her eye makeup, which brought out her big brown doe eyes.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found a mid-length, steel blue, glitter & lace, party dress with spaghetti straps, hanging on the full-length mirror. Below the dress was a pair of black peep toe pumps.

There was a note attached to the dress' hanger. "Wear this tonight. Damon."

She sighed, but figured Damon knew where he was taking her & what kind of attire was needed.

She slipped on the dress & shoes & wondered how he knew her exact size. Then remembered she was Katherine's spitting image. How could Damon not know.

On the dresser, her jewelry had been pushed aside. In its place was a little black case. She opened it & found a set of blue diamond stud earrings, a necklace with a single blue diamond & a delicate bracelet. The jewelry was exquisite. There was another little note, "These are on loan, take care of them."

When she finished dressing, she applied a little rose colored lip gloss & went down to the living room.

She found Damon nursing a glass of bourbon. He was wearing a slim fit Hugo Boss dark-grey suit that brought out the blue in his eyes even more. A second glass sat waiting for her.

He eyed her quickly, "You look, stunning!" he smiled.

She reached for the glass & took a sip of the amber liquid. "You didn't trust my choice?" she asked.

"For a high school dance, sure, not for where we're going." he snarled.

Crossing her arms she asked, "So where are we going?"

"Somewhere, we're not known." drinking the last of his drink.

"You're not going to tell me, are you" she rolled her eyes at him.

He smirked as he headed towards the front door. She followed him out to his Camaro. He held the door open as she slid in to the front seat. . She watched as he went around to his side of the car. He looked gorgeous, she thought. He got in, gave her a crooked smile & started the car.

They had been on the road for a while.

"So, if you're not going to tell me where we're going," she laced her fingers onto her lap, "can you at least tell me what it is?"

"A club." he answered nonchalantly.

"A club?!" she felt her face flush with anger.

"Before you get all flustered, let me explain."

He turned into a hotel parking garage & quickly found a spot to park the car.

"Alright," taking her seat belt off, she turned her entire self to look at him, "explain."

"For one, we can drink all we want, which as you know takes the edge off." He got out of the car & went over to hers to open the door.

"And?" she demanded.

Holding his hand out to help her out of the car, "And second, you'll be able to do my technique. You'll choose your blood source, spend a little time talking, dancing." He smirked, "then bang, dinner."

"On the dance floor?" she questioned.

"You could," he responded, leading her towards the elevator.

"How?" she probed.

"Like you did earlier," he reminded her.

A puzzled look covered her face. There was the ping of the elevator door opening up.

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the elevator with her in tow, "when you nuzzled my neck."

She flushed, "oh, right," pulling her hand from him.

"Compel during a slow dance, then, take your fill," he explained.

All his responses were nonchalant. He was different. Any other time, Damon, would have flirted with her. Especially, in a lonely elevator.

"I don't know, Damon," she shook her head.

"Come on, Elena," he said reassuringly. "You drank from the quarterback."

She knitted her eyebrows in a little frown.

"Just follow my lead," he ordered.

They entered the club & Damon immediately scanned the area to see what type of crowd was there.

"You've been to your school dances," he stated. "A club is like a School dance with a bar." he smirked.

"Yes Damon, a School dance with a bar, I get it!" she snapped.

He chuckled, "O-kay, Miss Snippy."

"Give me a little more credit, I'm not oblivious to the world!" she emphasized.

"Great," he smirked, "this little lesson won't take long & I can get on with my life!"

She felt the sting, "Am I that much of a burden to you? I thought you wanted to teach me?"

He stared at her, not understanding why she was getting so upset.

"Let's get you situated at the bar," ignoring her question.

They walked over & she slid onto one of the barstools. He walked over by the bartender, placed an order, motioning to give the 2nd drink to Elena. The bartender placed the martini in front of Elena. She looked up to where Damon had situated himself. She was puzzled, she whispered, knowing he could hear her, "why are you sitting so far?"

"Well, if I sit with you, it'll be construed that we're a couple." he answered.

"But why can't you be just a few seats away?" taking a bite of the olive in her drink.

"Well, the action for me, is sitting right behind." he responded with satisfaction.

Elena looked over & saw 3 blondes sitting at a very small round table. They were looking & whispering about Damon.

He turned his attention to them, raising his glass in a toast. The women smiled and giggled.

Turning back, he grinned & whispered for her ears only, "I'm set.

Elena's face flushed with a little anger. Then interrupted by a voice. "Not much for crowds, are you?"

Looking closer at the voice's owner, who appeared to be in his mid-20's. Light brown hair & eyes to match, with olive skin.

"Excuse me?"

"I notice you're sitting alone," he smiled.

"Maybe I'm not in it for the socializing," she responded.

"So why are you here?" he continued, "Do you mind?" She shook her head no. He slid into the bar stool next to her & ordered a drink.

"Maybe I needed a timeout from my life." she half smiled.

"That bad, huh?"

"Not worth talking about," she answered. "What about you?"

"Just here for a good time." He smiled, "I'm Marco."

"Elena," she responded, as she looked over to where Damon was sitting.

Damon nodded approvingly to go on with the encounter.

Elena proceeded to make small talk with Marco.

The music was playing in the background & people were starting to get up & engage in rhythmical movements with each other.

Damon, turned to check on his trio who continued to giggle & smiled his way. He motioned to the bartender for another bourbon & a round, for the girls. They were served & smiled appreciatively his way. He could hear them arguing over which one he was interested in.

Damon grinned & turned his attention back to where Elena was.

He watched as she continued to make the guy more comfortable . Finally, he whispered for her ears only, "get him on the dance floor & I'll grab a Barbie."

She looked his way & nodded slightly so Marco wouldn't notice.

Damon watched as Elena lead him onto the dance floor. The music was loud, but, Elena had been taught how to adjust the decibals down so it wouldn't hurt.

From where he sat, he observed how the rhythm of their bodies flowed with the music. He could hear the thunder of their hearts beating. Taking the last swig of amber fluid, he pushed himself from the bar.

Sashaying over to the trio, he held out his hand for one of them to dance with him. Instantly, the more daring one took his hand & they floated onto the dance floor. Carefully, he made sure to stay close enough to Elena.

Elena acknowledged his presence & he whispered to wait for the slow song. The lights would be dimmed lower to make the room darker & more romantic. It would be the opportune time for them to take what they needed.

Elena whispered back that she was very anxious & afraid she would not do it right. Damon instructed her to observe.

After several cardio working songs the tone of the music changed into a soft mellow beat. And just as he had told her, the lights dimmed for a slow song. Damon let the music flow into his body changing his rhythm. He wrapped his arms around the girl, looking deeply into her eyes.

From Marco's arms, Elena watched & heard Damon as he spoke softly into the girl's ear. He compelled her to relax & disregard the bite, just remember the kiss. He pulled her into a closer embrace, as he swayed to the music. His lips parted, as did hers & he leaned in for the kiss. The kiss became a little more intense. Engaging her sensually, his lips traveled down to her neck. Elena flushed but kept watching Damon as he bit down softly, but with enough force to break through to the carotid artery. With ease he took the sweet fluid. The girl was still enthralled in what she thought was a sensual kiss. He released her gently & Elena could see the bite appear more like a deep hickey. He covered the area with the girls long hair & told her to keep it there all night. Damon returned the girl to her friends & offered a second one a shot to dance. Eagerly, the girl accepted. The whole process started again, fast dancing for a while. Then, the dimming of the lights for the slow dance to again allow him to take his fill. As he released his bite on the second girl, he pulled her to his chest & continued the slow dance. He looked to Elena & motioned her to follow suit.

Elena looked at Marco & a flood of anxious feelings hit her. She didn't know if she could do it. Guilt is what she felt & she started to retreat from him.

Damon glided swiftly to where the two were dancing, with Barbie 2 in tow. He motioned more forcefully for Elena to compel Marco. Reluctantly she did so. He took the blonde back into his arms & whispered to Elena to pull the boy down towards her face. Once she had to kiss his cheek & work her way down to the side of his neck. He reminded her how she had nuzzled him in his room earlier, which was the exact location of the intended target.

Elena wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and positioned her face next to his cheek. She held his ears in both hands & pulled him down so she was near the spot. Marco pulled her close as he felt her sensual kisses along his neck. He went to pull her mouth up towards his own, but Elena disengaged his fingers from her chin. Then, without hesitation, she brushed her lips against the crook of his neck where the blood source lay. Swiftly, she struck, attaching herself firmly to his neck.

At first, his reaction was like that of the Barbies Damon had fed on. He was in a sensual trance. But as she fed, she became enthralled with the taste & it's quenching of her undying thirst. He started to shake uncontrollably in her arms.

On seeing this Damon let go of the girl. He tore Elena away from the boy, before she got close to draining the life out of him. Grabbing both Elena & Marco, he whisked them out of the club & away before anyone noticed.

As they stood outside in the hallway of the club, Damon compelled Marco to go home, telling him he had drank too much & needed to sleep it off.

Marco stumbled out of the nightclub & onto the street. People who saw him didn't suspect anything other than he had obviously drank a little too much.

"I almost killed him," she said with tears in her eyes. "I almost killed him because I could only think of his blood!" now sobbing.

Damon grabbed her firmly & stared into her eyes, "Listen to me, it's my fault you lost control. You weren't ready to do the task by yourself."

"I hate myself, I hate myself!" she shook her head & tried to break away from Damon.

"Stop!" he shouted, shaking her so she would look at him. He saw the tears as she became detached.

"Elena, we're going to do this together, I'll be alongside you, alright?"

She looked at him and nodded yes.

"Come on," he held out the crook of his arm offering it for her to hook arm in.

They rode the elevator down in silence. Elena just stared at the lit number on the face of the elevator control panel.

She was brought back to reality when the elevator pinged & the doors opened.

Damon looked at her, "let's go."

"Where, Damon? To another victim I'm going to hurt or kill?" she said disgusted with herself.

"I told you, we'll do it together," opening the car door for her till she slid. He closed it & ran around to his side, jumping in.

"I have another place," he smiled. "It's a little more low-key, intimate even."

"I don't know, Damon," she sighed. "Maybe, I should just try Stefan's animal diet."

His voice filled with anger, "So you can get sick all over again? No, Elena, I'm going to teach you how!"

With that he started the car & peeled out of the garage.

They had traveled for about 20 minutes, when he rolled up in front of a smaller nightclub.

She could hear the music coming from inside. The door opened & a young couple strolled out laughing & hugging.

Damon looked at Elena & gave her a light grin

Before they entered he handed Elena a bag. Elena looked inside, then at him puzzled.

"I try to think ahead." he responded to the look.

"So, I'm supposed to change here?" she demanded.

"I am," then adding, "you change in the back seat & I in the front.

"She took the bag & jumped in the back. Inside was her little black dress & flats. The black case was there for her to put away the blue diamond jewelry, which she did.

They both proceeded to change into their more casual attire.

Elena caught herself looking at the back of Damon's body as he squirmed in and out of the suit & into his signature black jeans. The rear view mirror was angled towards Damon, but she still caught portions of his chest & his beautifully handsome face.

"You ready?" he questioned as he opened his door.

"Yeah," she responded,

fishing out her hoops & bracelet from the bag.

She got out of the backseat & slid her shoes on.

They walked into the bar & Elena noticed how dim the lighting was.

"How are we going to," knitting her eyebrows, "you know take someone?" "No dance floor."

"Different game plan," Damon answered.

"Like?" she probed.

"Well, if you notice, it's like the Mystic Grill, with a pool table, dartboard & karaoke at the farside."

"Uh-huh. You still haven't told me how we're gonna do this." she insisted.

"Shoot some pool. See who it attracts. You, will need to get your flirt on."

She scowled at the suggestion.

"You did agree to the lesson," he grinned.

"Ok, so what do I do?" she asked reluctantly.

"Like I said, get your flirt on."

"What does that mean?"

"Flirt, to behave or act amorously without emotional commitment; toy or play with another's affections." he quoted.

"I know what a flirt is, I'm standing right in front of one." she snapped.

He smiled at her, "You've seen me in action."

She rolled her eyes & remembered how often he did flirt with her, just not lately, which was odd. Actually, his whole demeanor towards her had changed. It wasn't till she asked him to teach her did he come around to her. This had been going on for a few days now & it might sound like a short while, but this was long, when it involved Damon.

They walked to the bar where he compelled the bartender to serve them drinks. They then headed tro the pool table & he proceeded to rack it up.

A voice said, "interested in teaming against us two?"

He was average height on the stocky side, with buzz-cut blonde hair. His companion, a girl, was on the slim side, with short red hair.

Damon, looked up from the table, "sure," then quickly at Elena.

They played a few games & Damon made sure the alcohol kept coming. In between,

he kept Elena informed on what, when, where they were going to cash in on their blood.

It was last call, and the four had been at the bar for a while now.

Damon observed the condition of the 2 humans. The guy was pretty gone & the girl was a little more alert.

"How're you gettin' home?" Elena asked. But, neither responded.

She tried again, "do you need a ride?"

The girl looked at her & nodded.

"Ok, we'll take you," Damon added.

People from the bar had spilled into the street, getting into cars or walking on the street.

Damon had made sure they were the last people to leave the bar.

As they walked to the car, Damon instructed Elena to sit in back with the guy,. This is where she was going to try feed off . Damon opened the door & helped him get in. Elena slid in beside him. The girl sat in the seat next to Damon.

The girl had told him where she & her roommate lived, but Damon did not go there.

"Where you taking us?" she asked suddenly sobering up.

Damon turned, his blue eyes piercing into her brown ones & proceeded to compel her to relax, not think about where they were going.

She relaxed & Damon parked in a dark alley.

"Damon!" Elena called from behind, "he's gonna hurl!"

"Not in my car!" Damon opened his door & swooped him out, taking him by a dumpster where he proceeded to up chuck everything he had eaten today & the day before!

After the guy finished, Damon settled him down, propped up against the wall.

Elena looked at Damon, "I am not touching that!"

"Not a problem," he grinned, "we still have a second option!" looking over to where the girl was standing over her friend.

Elena looked at him puzzled, as Damon walked pass her & over to the girl.

He hovered over the girl. Pulling her up, he whispered something in her ear. She nodded & took Damon's hand as they walked towards Elena.

Damon looked around & saw the alley was dark. He motioned Elena to come to him. He took the girl in his arms & proceeded to kiss her. This stopped Elena dead in her tracks.

"What the hell?" she said in a low voice.

In between kisses he mouthed for her to come to where they were.

Elena was close enough, when he turned the girl completely around.

Taking her face he turned it to face his from behind. He engaged her in another kiss. Wrapping his loose arm around the girls waist, he pulled her closer. Briefly letting go of her face, he extended that hand towards Elena.

Confused she took his hand. He released it draping it on the girls neck. The spot, where nourishment flowed.

She looked into his eyes. He in turn looked down towards the girl's neck.

Elena understood. Gently placing her hands on the girl's shoulders, she bared her fangs. And Damon engaged her in a longer kiss.

Elena pierced through the tissue surrounding the precious artery, pushing through till she hit the artery. Once there she drew the blood & drank.

She felt something tingley in her brain. It was electrifying. It was Damon. His mind, intertwining with hers. Guiding her, telling her what signs to watch out for as she extracted the girl's sweet essence. Telling her to feel, listen to the flutter of heartbeats. He warned any change in the heartbeats meant she had to let go.

Elena slowed her drinking. Doing as Damon said, Listening, feeling the rhythm of the heartbeat.

She became mesmerized with the taste of the blood. With what her body was feeling.

Suddenly, she was shocked out of the moment. She heard Damon in her mind telling her to stop. To let the girl go & she did.

They had dropped off the pair at their apartment & were now at the Salvatore house & Damon parked in the back .

He closed the trunk & handed the bag with the fancy clothes to her, "You did well!"

"Thanks to you," she smiled.

His face was serious now, "you should go in."

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I will...later." She watched as he got in his car & drove away.

It was the day after she & Damon had gone to the clubs.

That morning Elena dressed in her black Fila sport suit. Stefan asked if she was going out for a run, or hunting in the woods. She was told him, to Bonnie's. He had

asked where she had been the previous night, especially since, her latest mood, was somewhat agitated. She assured him she was fine, just trying to adjust to the whole vampire thing & yes, she would be running over to Bonnie's house. She did not disclose where she had been the previous night.

(Bonnie's house)

Bonnie opened the door saw it was Elena. "Hi Bonnie," she greeted her longtime friend. But as she started to go inside the house, there was an invisible wall preventing her from entering. She quickly looked at her friend with a puzzled face. Bonnie took in a deep breath, looking Elena over. "Bonnie?" she implored. "It's me! Bonnie lowered her eyes. "Bonnie, you've known me all your life!"

"You're a vampire now!" Bonnie respond.

This hit her hard & Elena started to walk away. "Wait!" the command stopped her in her tracks, "you can come in."

Elena turned around, "you're sure?" the hurt evident in her voice.

"Yes, Elena," Bonnie smiled, "I'm sure."

Stepping through the door, she immediately noticed the change, "what happened to your living room?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"Your Grimoires? Elena continued, "Where are they?"

Bonnie motioned with her face, "in there," at the new chest serving as a center table.

Elena looked at Bonnie & nodded, "oh."

"I can't get reminded of what I am every day and all that has happened to us!" her voice cracked.

Elena went to hug Bonnie. All emotions broke through the surface as both started to cry.

They had made tea & gone to Bonnie's bedroom. Elena, found herself pacing back & forth in front of Bonnie who was still in her jammies & sitting on her bed.

"Something's wrong with Damon." she shook her head.

Bonnie sat up straighter, "What do you mean something's wrong?"

"He's not his...you know his usual charming, flirty self," quickly adding, "at least with me."

"Well, you chose Stefan. Damon's accepted you can only be friends.

"This is Damon we're talking about, "she responded sarcastically.

"And?" she looked her friend. "What's so wrong with you & Damon being just friends?" she demanded.

"Nothing, but it's like how I'm "just" friends with Tyler," she snapped.

"Isn't that how it should be? Between you & Damon? "she argued.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, your friendship should be like Tyler's," she responded.

"But our friendship has always been close, like you, me & Caroline's. It's different this time, he's never been like this." she peered at her, noticing her indifference. "Do you know something?"

Bonnie hesitated momentarily, "Yes."

"Did you do something to Damon?" She demanded.

Again she hesitated, finally responding, "I did what he asked me to do."

"Which was?" she probed.

"Remove any enamoured feelings for you," she said with satisfaction. "He and Stefan made an agreement," she looked at Elena, "whoever you chose, decided which brother had to leave Mystic Falls ."

Elena was visibly upset, "Leave? But, why?"

Bonnie continued, "You've been sending him mixed signals all this time, because clearly the feelings aren't one-sided."

"But why would they agree for one of them to leave?" she persisted.

"I don't know Elena," she frowned. "Actually, I do, neither would have been able to stand seeing the other as the victor. That is when you were human & actually had a life expectancy."

"But he's not even acting like the Damon I first met, it's like I'm just an acquaintance." her voice cracked.

"Because the spell I did removed any recollection of the feelings he had for you & any memories of your feelings for him."

Elena frowned, but kept quiet.

"It was his decision, Elena."

She got up from her bed & stood in front of her friend, "Don't you see? Now you & Stefan can be together without Damon interfering or confusing you, right?"

Elena stood there trying to comprehend.

"Right?" Bonnie questioned her again.

'No!" Shaking her head, "no, it's not right!"

"I thought this would have made you happy," looking at Elena. "You chose Stefan," raising her voice, "so explain to me, why isn't it right?"

Elena looked at Bonnie, "you have to remove the spell Bonnie."

"Damon wanted this Elena. You live in his house. You co-habitate with his brother." She frowned, "Damon's was in love with you! It wasn't easy seeing you with Stefan together for what is going to last...what? Forever?

Elena didn't respond.

"You CHOSE Stefan! Just like Katherine CHOSE Stefan! Don't you understand? Damon begged me to make him immune to those feelings so he could move on."

"And he couldn't 'move on' without you casting a spell on him?

"No, Elena, even you know, that a vampires emotions are amplified 1000 fold."

'Right," she said softly. Anger took over, "So why don't you just wipe away my feelings for him, too?"

With that she darted out the front door, slamming it as she exited.

She commenced to run, all feelings surging through her being.

Anger, sadness. Tears rolled out but were quickly wiped away from the momentum of her running.


	5. Chapter 5

(Mystic Falls H.S. Football field)  
As Rebekkah strolled across the field, in her shorts & a tight tee. She caught the eye of Reece who was having football practice.  
She could hear the coach giving out instructions for the next play.

Reece didn't take his eyes off her.  
She smiled at him & looked away. She kept walking knowing he was still watching her.

"Tanner!" yelled the angry voice of the coach. "Just because Will was a coach here, doesn't give you any special privileges. From 3 to 6, your ass is mine!

She didn't turn around, just kept walking towards the other cheerleaders. She could see Caroline talking to the girls. As she got closer, Caroline made eye contact & stopped. The girls on cue turned to look at her.

Caroline stepped up, "First things first."

Rebekkah stopped, placing a hand on her hip, "And what might that be?"

"We've decided to vote for head cheerleader." Caroline stepped closer to Rebekkah & whispered, "without compulsion."

Crossing her arms, "Fine, but there should be a little competition before the vote."

Caroline peered at her, "I'm game."

They both proceeded to do different & difficult cheer leading stunts. At the end it was Caroline who won. But, not before Rebekkah made it clear she'd be vying for the spot.

It was after 6 and both practices were over. Rebekkah picked up her belongings & started to walk towards the football players.

Caroline was not far behind, "where are you headed?"

"Meeting up with Reece, if you must know!" she snapped.

"What the hell are you doing with Reece Tanner?" Caroline demanded.

"We like each other," she responded.

"More like you like him being your personal blood bag!" she snapped.

"What's it to you?" she snarled back.

Caroline peered at her, "I'll be watching you!" storming past her towards Tyler.

"Watch all you want, maybe you'll learn something!" controlling the urge to throw Caroline across the field.

Rebekkah walked past Tyler & Caroline, over to where Reece was waiting for her.

"Hey Babe," he planted a soft chaste kiss on her inviting lips.

Caroline watched in disbelief.

Tyler realizing Rebekkah's obvious intentions, turned to Caroline, "is she serious?"

"Apparently," she scoffed.

"You know she's up to no good."

"How do you suppose we can protect Reece?" she implored.

"We can't...but Klaus might," he responded.

"No, no, I don't want to ask him for more favors." she stated accidentally.

"Favors?" Tyler questioned.

"Well, he did save me..." She paused, "And any time we try to get rid of him, we end up needing him for something else."

He looked at her with some confusion, "I'll talk to Matt & Stefan."

They turned & watched the "happy couple" peel out of the parking lot.

Coming up from behind, "So, Rebekkah & Tanner, huh," Matt interrupted.

"Yeah, looks that way,"Tyler responded.

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Stefan's red porsche hugged the road as he made the curve. Elena was quiet, thinking heavily on the events of the past few days. She hadn't shared much information with Stefan.

Looking over at her, "What are you thinking about?"

The question startled her, but, she responded "nothing really."

"You've been like this for a few days," pausing for a moment, "since last Friday...and Bonnie said.."

"It's nothing," she snipped.

They continued travelling in silence for a bit, when he broke the silence, "Are you ever going to tell me where you went?"

She frowned, turning to look out the window, "A club."

His eyes darted from the road to her face.

She felt his stare & looked back at him, "I was trying to learn how to feed."

"You went to a club? With Damon?" the anger evident in his voice.

"Yes, to learn what no one else wanted to teach!" she responded curtly.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Stefan turned his attention back to the road.

He rolled up around to the back of the mansion's garage & parked, "Why a club?" he demanded.

Elena got out of the car as he did & followed him, "Stefan."

Turning around to face her, "It's a simple question," he continued. "Why did he take you to a club? You're not 21!"

"I could mingle, learn how to choose & feed without killing." She paused for a moment then under her breath, "Ran into a snag." She looked for sympathy, "ended up at a bar & I did it."

He narrowed his eyes at her, "what is it about him, that makes you do these things?"

Remaining calm she responded, "I know how to feed now."

She watched as he started to walk away, "Stefan," she pulled on his arm, "I'm sorry."

He turned to face her,"No. I'm sorry I let this happen to you."

"Please don't, it wasn't your fault." she wrapped her arms around him.

Sighing deeply, he put an arm around her waist, kissed the side of her forehead & they walked towards the front of the mansion.

^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(Salvatore Mansion)

They arrived to the front of the mansion & to their surprise found Damon standing at the rear of his car. The trunk was open. They were close enough that Elena was able to see there were a few suitcases & a duffle bag stuffed inside.

Stefan stepped closer to his brother, inspecting his cargo, "going on an extensive trip?"

"Damon?" Elena's eyes darted from his face to the trunk, "you're still leaving?"

"Still?" Stefan questioned.

Elena glared at him, "I know about the agreement, Stefan."

Stefan looked at her, than directly at the elder brother, "you told her?"

"Bonnie did," she corrected Stefan.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Of course she did."

"And not only that, she told me about the spell, Damon!" she hissed at him.

"What spell?" Stefan asked.

Damon didn't answer & didn't understand why she was getting so upset.

"You promised you'd never leave me!" she demanded.

"Things change," he responded callously.

Elena glared at him, "you weren't even going to say goodbye, were you!" storming into the mansion.

Stefan looked at his brother, "you want to tell me what spell she's talking about?"

Ignoring the question, "I taught her how to feed from a human, the rest you can do." He slammed the trunk shut.

"So, you're just gonna go?"

"That's what we agreed to." he smirked.

Stefan took a deep breath & stared him straight in the eyes, "I hate that I'm gonna say this, but..." He sighed, "you need to say goodbye to her."

Damon's eyebrows knitted together. He nodded, tossed his keys into his pocket & turned.

Stefan watched his brother as he went into the mansion. He didn't follow. Giving his time to settle things with her.

Finally, Damon emerged, "See you around baby bro!" he went around the driver side of the car, jumped in & sped off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(M.F. Grill)

Matt had arrived at the Grill for his evening shift. He had started busing a table, when he saw them walk in. Hooked on the arm if his fellow football player was Rebekkah. Her eyes immediately found his & she smiled. Matt looked away.

Rebekkah turned her attention back to Reece. "Shall we sit in that corner?" she motioned to him. He smiled & took her over to chosen booth.

A pretty young waitress strolled over to them with menus, immediately acknowledging him, "Hi Reece!"

Rebekkah could sense how attracted the little brunette was towards him.

"Hey Ofelia,!" he smiled.

"Great practice you guys had," she smiled.

"You were watching us? He asked awkwardly.

Remembering Rebekkah was sitting with him, she smiled at her, "Oh, we were just passing by...Ashley & me, after school." She looked at Rebekkah

and added "saw you too, your squad has some great stunts this year."

Rebekkah forced a smile & grabbed a menu. Opening it between her & Reece, she pointed at something on it.

Ofelia was about to continue the small talk, when Rebekkah, through compulsion, subtly told she'd forgotten another table that had asked her for straws.

"So, what's up with you & Caroline?" he inquired.

"Nothing, we were both vying for head cheerleader," she pouted, "and she won."

He kissed her pout & brushed a strand of hair off her face.

(Salvatore mansion)  
Stefan walked into the boarding house & found Elena curled up on the sofa in the living room.

He sat next to her & waited for her to speak.

"Why did both of you agree to leave, once I chose?" she looked at him.

"We just did," he replied.

"Stefan," she said softly, "please don't judge me for what I'm about to say..."

He placed his finger on top of her lips to silence her, "I know."

She leaned her head on his shoulder as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Elena," pausing before he asked again, "what spell?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
(MF Grill)  
•From where he was clearing the table, Matt could see Rebekkah interact with Reece.

They had been there for about half an hour.

Finally, Rebekkah got up & went to the ladies room. Matt made sure he'd be nearby when she exited.

When she finally emerged he walked up to her, "Have a message for you."

She stood straighter & glared at him, waiting.

"Anything happens to Reece." he snarled & walked away.

Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes & walked back to the table.

(Original's Mansion)

"So when do I get a tour of the place?" Reece asked.

Stalling for an answer, "My brother's home and..."

"I get it, overprotective older sibling." he smiled.

"Another day, alright Reece?" kissing him sweetly on the lips.

He took her in his arms kissing her deeply. And just as quickly as he had taken her, he released her, "another day."

He smiled & strutted to his car.

Opening the door, an uneasy feeling swept through her.

Entering the living room, she heard the familiar voice, "Back from your little rendezvous with... what's his name? Ah yes, Reece."

Glaring at the sight before her, "Kol, what are you doing here?

"Making your lie to your boyfriend true" he chuckled.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"Big brother told me to keep you in check, little sister."

"Why?" She demanded.

"It seems, you've been starting trouble with one Caroline Forbes," he smiled slyly.

(To be continued)


	6. Chapter 6

(Salvatore House) It was Friday evening. Caroline & Bonnie had wanted to hang out, but, Elena declined. It was close to being a week, since Damon had left Mystic Falls. Elena stood in front of the fireplace. She felt the warmth, the log emitted, crackling from the fire that burned it. In her hand she held her glass with amber fluid. He had taught her to drink, telling her it would take the edge off of their bloodlust. She walked back over to the sofa, placing the drink on the table & sat down. She couldn't believe all that had happened.

(Elena's memory)  
They had found Damon in front of the mansion. He was placing the last of his bags into the trunk. After seeing this, she had stormed into the living room, visibly upset, because Damon had told them he was leaving.

She thought about all he had done for her. Finding her the beautiful dress, shoes, jewelry for her first feed lesson at a club. Her trial-and-errors in learning his feeding technique. His rescue when she lost control with Marco. The near disaster to his convertible. And, the first successful feed in the alley. Simultaneously, she recalled how increasingly distant he had become with her. Bonnie had finally explained, that this had been brought on by the spell, as well as the brother's agreement.

The front door swung open & he made his presence known.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." he smirked, walking towards her & plopping down on the couch.

"So, Damon," turning to look at him, "you had Bonnie spell you, yet you're still leaving Mystic Falls."

"Still?" he peered at her. "Well, since you obviously know about Stefan & my agreement. Then yes, I am 'still' leaving Mystic Falls."

"You said you would never leave me again," she paused, "you promised!"

"Elena," he sighed, "that, was when my brother was all Rippered out. He had abandoned you." Standing up, he strolled over to pour himself a drink. "Now, he's back (and) in control."

"So, the promise was a lie?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well," taking a swig of bourbon, "not entirely."

She glared at him demanding an explanation.

"Stefan was lost," he sat back down next to her. "Now, he's Klaus-free & back on track."

"And?" she snapped.

"And, you're a vampire. Not so vulnerable. You have Stefan. And everyone's favorite, not mine, Vampire-Barbie. Plus, little Witchie-poo."

Looking at her face, which was not accepting his explanation, he frowned, "I can mention more."

Snapping at him, "And the spell, Damon. If you're leaving, why be spelled?"

He gave her a blank stare, "spell?" Taking his last swig of liquor, he got up to leave.

Elena got up after him, demanding from behind as she followed, "Damon! The spell?"

"What spell?" he questioned honestly, turning to face her as he got to the door.

"You'll be fine," feeling a slight draw to her, but, just as fast as it came, it went, "bye, Elena."

As he reached for the doorknob, Elena pulled his arm turning him completely around. He gave her a wondering look.

With both hands she took his face, looking into his eyes, then down to his lips. Softly, she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

She let go, leaving him startled. A vague feeling in his heart.

He looked at her puzzled. Witnessing a single tear roll down her cheek, not understanding why, this sight affected him.

He wiped the tear away & gazed at her. It had a tinge of confusion as to why, he was looking at her that way.

He hugged her quickly, and she started to put her arms around him, but, he pulled away, offering just a small smile as he started towards the door.

"Elena," the voice said with concern, taking her out of her reverie.

Stefan walked over & sat next to her. "You're thinking about him."

She turned to him, "why would both of you agree to something like that?"

He sighed, "we thought it was the best alternative."

She got up to refill the glass with more bourbon. Avoiding his eyes, she quickly sat back down, this time a little more space between them.

She could feel him looking at her. Turning to face him, "Stefan...I want to be honest with you," she tried to explain, but, he told her he already knew.

They sat in silence,watching as the log continued to burn it's embers.

She finished her drink & got up to get some more.

"Elena," he asked again, "you still haven't told me about the spell & Damon. "

This made her a little agitated. From where she stood, she tilted the glass, guzzling the fluid. She refilled the glass, but, didn't turn to go back to the sofa.

"Elena," he said with concern.

"I'm fine!" she snarled at him, taking a large swig from her glass.

Flying off the sofa, "No, you're not." He grabbed her arm, "Tell me," his eyes full of distress.

Gulping down the liquor, she responded, "He should be here with us."

She was avoiding the question. He could see the liquor had taken effect. She had drank way too much & fast. He got up & strolled over to her. She looked up at him, then closed her eyes. He embraced her, holding her firmly as he guided her to her bedroom. She did not resist. He helped her into bed. Sitting down, he watched the sleeping Elena. Gently, bending over, he kissed her forehead.

Shutting off the light he closed the door & walked down the hall. He stopped in front of Damon's bedroom.

He entered the large room, noting how immaculate it was, everything in it's place. He noticed the closet door was open, revealing how empty it was of his personal belongings.

As he stood at the entrance of his brother's room, he recalled the last day he'd seen his brother.

Damon had emerged from the house & cheerily said, "See you around baby bro!"

As he went around to the drivers side, Stefan yelled out, "All squared away?"

Damon exhaled slightly, "Yes Stefan, we're 'squared away'"

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

As Damon jumped into the Camaro, he answered, "Wherever the road leads me, brother."

"when will you be back?" Stefan demanded.

Not answering the question, Damon smirked, "I'll keep in touch."

Stefan watched as the Camaro hit the road. Not taking his eyes off the vehicle till it was just a speck in the distance.

A sudden thump brought Stefan back to the present. It came from the bedroom. He rushed in to find the window open & Elena gone.

He groaned with discontent, knowing she'd probably gone vein hunting.

He walked to the liquor cabinet & poured himself a drink. Swallowing the amber fluid he sat down in front of the immense fireplace. Watching & hearing the embers crack away from the log.

Picking up his cell phone he dialed Caroline.  
"Mr Salvatore," Caroline answered.  
"She escaped," Stefan informed her.  
"Do you know where to?" Caroline inquired.  
"No, but she is not in her right state of mind. She drank a lot tonight," he announced.  
"Let's look for her," Caroline offered.  
"Thank you," he sighed. "Look i'll check on the neighboring houses, if you could check the grill & that area."  
"Matt's working, I can text him to see if he's seen her," she offered.  
"Yeah, that would be good, the more people the better." he stated.

Elena sneaking out of the house, had been liberating. The adrenaline coarsed through her veins, as she thought, "I can do this. I just have to remember everything Damon taught me!" She was still a little tipsy, but the effect was starting to wear off, sparking her blood appetite.  
She knew once Stefan discovered she was gone, he would be out looking for her.  
She chose a place, he would least likely look for her.  
Arriving at the library just a little before closing, she immediately got a book out & pretended to be interested in it. Accessing her possible preys, she came to a decision who would be filling her thirst. She watched her intended. A girl, who must have been from the college, as Elena did not recognize her from school. She was a little shorter than Elena, with a slender build. The girl proceeded to place all her books, pencils into her backpack. There were other students, but, she didn't exchange any goodbyes with them. Elena was please as she thought, the girl was alone. As she passed the front counter, where Elena was checking out her book, the girl made eye-contact with her. Elena smiled & the girl smiled back. Grabbing the book, Elena followed the girl. She headed towards the parking lot, where Elena called out to her, "Hey, did you drop this?" The girl turned around, but before she could even ask what it was, Elena compelled her to follow her. They reached a darker part of the parking lot & Elena proceeded to tell her, "Be very quiet. I won't hurt you." Elena then proceeded to bite into the girls carotid artery. Elena became enthralled, forgetting what Damon had taught her about listening for the heartbeat. "Hey, none of that, here!" a security guard shouted at them. Elena let go, as the guard came closer, seeing the blood on the girls neck & Elena's lips, he shouted, "What the hell are you doing to her?" She proceeded to compel him, "Leave now, forget you saw this!" The guard turned around & left. She looked into the girl's eyes, "go home, forget this happened." Elena, took a deep breath. She almost lost control again. Had it not been for the guard, she would have probably killed her.  
Fighting it for a long time, till she could not contain herself, Elena started to cry. Why did Damon leave her like this? 


	7. Chapter 7

Rebekah giggled at the silly face Reece made as he told her about the prank the guys had pulled on the rookie players.

He looked briefly over at Rebekah, before turning his eyes back on the road. She was attractive, sexy & a little spitfire. He adored her accent & the innocent sweetness she occasionally let surface.

Noticing the route Reece was taking she asked nervously, "Where are you going?"

"To your house," he responded, "think it's time for me to meet big bro!"

"Reece, right now is not be a good time," she advised.

"Oh, why not?" he sighed, "are you embarrassed of me?"

"No, of course not!" she assured him. "It's just, my other brother, Kol, came back in town. There's some problem that has come up & they've been dealing with it. So, they might not be in the best of moods."

"Alright then, where would you like to go?

She shrugged her shoulders.

"My house? You've never seen it," he suggested.

Quickly she asked, "are your parents home?"

"I don't think so," looking at her with a wide smile.

"Reece, I think I should meet your parents first. It's only proper." she added.

"Wow, didn't think you were old fashioned, but ok," he smiled & proceeded to fiddle with the stereo looking for a descent tune. Once he found one he liked, he raised the volume and sat back.

"How about the Grill, I am a little hungry," she suggested.

"I'm game," he replied, "hungry myself," as he continued driving them to the new destination they had picked.

After finding a spot, Reece parked the car. Jumping out, he quickly went around to Rebekah's side & opened her door.

Before she could take a step, he hovered over her & stole a kiss. As there lips separated she gazed at him & breathed a small smile.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so alive, so loved.

Once she had gotten out, he pulled her close to him as they strolled to the front door of the Grill.

For some reason, the Grill was really busy that day & they had to wait for an available booth. While they waited, Rebekah excused herself to go to the ladies room. Matt passed by with some beverages, not noticing Reece was there. Catching his attention Reece said, "What's up man." Matt turned around & responded, "What's good man? Gettin' some food?" Reece grinned, "yeah, me & Rebbie." Matt was a little confused, "Hi Matt," she said from behind. Matt turned & glared at the Original.  
Then turning back to Reece he said, "Aight man, catch you on the field," as he left disgusted with the situation.

After about 10 minutes, they were seated in a booth close to the bar & dart board area. They were looking at the menu & talking, when Rebekah saw Kol standing near the bar nursing a drink while playing a dart game with one of the locals. Kol looked up & made eye contact with Rebekah.

"Reece, you know I really don't have any appetite for what's here at the grill, how about we go somewhere else? She tried to convince him.

"Sister! Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?" the voice made her cringe.

Reece stood up & extended his hand to the Original, "Reece Tanner."

Kol looked at the boys hand & shook it, "Kol Mikaelson."

"You the brother that just came into town?" Reece inquired.

"As a matter of fact, I am," he responded, peering at Rebekah. "You interested in a game of darts?" he asked, raising the dart he had in his hand.

Reece looked at Rebekah, "she's changed her mind of where she wants to eat." he responded. "Really? I hear this is the best food place in town! However, our brother, Nik," he paused smiling wickedly at Rebekah, "is having a delectable dinner prepared as we speak at the mansion." Looking at Reece, "interested in spanning your horizons?"

"No, we're not," she snarled.

"Pity," he raised his eyebrows, "I take it you haven't met Niklaus?"

"Not yet," he advised.

"Today would be perfect... "

"Some other time, Kol," Rebekah interjected. "Come on Reece, let's go!" Kol moved aside as Rebekah slid off the booth & got up. "Perhaps my sister can bring you by the mansion to meet him." "Yeah, some other time man, " Reece responded. As Rebekah proceeded to walk past Kol, he whispered, "Nice breathing blood bag, sister" She elbowed him & stormed off, pulling Reece along the way. Once outside the Grill, Reece asked, "What was that about?" "He's a troublemaker!" she responded. "He seemed alright," Reece stated shrugging his shoulders. "Exactly, he seems, alright, but he's not Reece!" Seeing the anger in her face he pulled her to his chest & kissed her forehead soothingly, "Can we please go?" she pleaded. Releasingn her, he took her hand, leading her back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

(The following morning)  
Another week had passed since Damon had left. And Elena was still struggling with her emotions, overwhelming cravings & control. She tried to comply with Stefan's wishes of feeding on animals, but most of the time she'd puke it right back out. The blood bags were fine, but she really craved warm blood directly from the vein. At one point she no longer wanted to go to school. Stefan, however, saw it differently & convinced her to keep going to school. Assuring her they would all keep an eye on her & help her out. He reminded her she needed to keep close to some normalcy in her life. Plus, people would start to ask about her.

She recalled her little experience the night before. With an absent Damon, who was the only one that was willing to teach her, she promised herself she wouldn't be chancing it anymore.

She had been lucky Stefan wasn't home when she made it back from the library. Or else, he would have seen all the blood on her & figured out what had happened. She had downed a couple of glasses of bourbon & gone to bed. Stefan had come home later & had sighed in relief when he peeked in her room & found she was there. Keeping her eyes closed, she hadn't acknowledged his presence. She heard him when he dialed Caroline to tell her she was home.

Once she heard Stefan retreat to his bedroom she opened her eyes. She lay in bed thinking about Damon & about the spell Bonnie cast on him. She needed to talk to Bonnie about it.

(Mystic Falls H.S.)  
It was late afternoon, after school. The three girls walked in unison through the school courtyard down to the football field. Elena wanted to talk about why Damon had left Mystic Falls.

They found a spot on the grassy area where the cheerleaders would usually practice. Just not today.

"So, what's up?" Caroline asked, making sure the spot she was going to sit on wasn't wet.

Sitting down across from Elena. Bonnie began, "It's Damon," as she looked at Caroline. Turning her attention back to Elena she asked, "He hasn't called?"

Elena shook her head at Bonnie, as she sat down next to Caroline.

"Only once. To Stefan." she responded.

"Really? Not you?" Caroline questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

Elena frowned momentarily, then stated, "right before he left, he said there were enough of you to teach me. Get me through this."

Taking a deep breath she continued, "that he had already invested enough time in Mystic Falls...overstaying his welcome."

"Welcome?" Caroline snarled, but seeing Elena's reaction, quickly asked, "he coming back?"

"Stefan said to give him time, but, if he was gonna leave...why be spelled?" Her voice got soft as she looked to Bonnie for answers.

"Spelled?" Caroline inquired.

"I cast a spell on him," Bonnie advised.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie proceeded to tell Caroline what Damon had asked her to do. And that she had complied with his request.

"So, why leave? That's the part that I don't understand." Elena pushed.

"You know why," Bonnie responded.

"Why?" Caroline questioned.

Turning to Caroline, Bonnie responded, "the Salvatore's agreed, that whoever wasn't chosen by Miss Gilbert, would have to leave Mystic Falls."

"Oh, really?" Caroline said smiling wryly.

Elena looked at them, "I know what you're thinking." Knitting her eyebrows, "best thing that could happen to me & Stefan."

Bonnie pointed out, "Look Elena, Damon is arrogant.."

"Selfish!" Caroline interrupted.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie continued, "He's impulsive.."

"A pain in the ass." Caroline blurted under her breath.

"Caroline!" Bonnie glared at her, shaking her head slightly, "but that doesn't mean he hasn't any feelings."

Elena stayed quiet.

"So, Damon having 'feelings', is the problem?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Not Damon. Elena!" Bonnie stated, looking only at Caroline. "She's _**does**_ have feelings for Damon!"

Caroline chimed in, "Been saying that for months. She just won't admit it!"

"_**She**_," glaring at them, "is right here!" Elena emphasized. "Yes, I couldn't admit it before, because I didn't understand it!" She was agitated, "how could I love both of them?"

"I still don't get it," Caroline responded, flipping her blonde hair, "Stefan is prince charming," she smiled. "And Damon is," she frowned, "Damon." Placing her hand on Elena's, "Stefan is your epic love!"

The comment earned a swift glare from Elena, pulling her hand from Caroline's. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he was a complete jerk with me!" Caroline snarled.

"That was the old Damon," Elena defended, "the one who'd shutoff his humanity. Snapping at her friend, "You weren't exactly Miss Perfect back then either!"

Taken aback by that last remark, Caroline stayed quiet.

Elena hugged her knees, as she continued, "he's changed. Just like you changed," she stated looking at Caroline. But, unlike you & Stefan, he's helped me through this whole vampire thing."

Caroline clarified, "So your feelings got intense when you transitioned, because he's changed & helped you? That's why?" she stated with some sarcasm.

Ignoring Caroline's tone, "Not just that, he didn't give up on Stefan when he rippered out & he helped me look for him."

"Yeah, cause he wanted to cut into what's rightfully Stefan's!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm not property, Caroline!" she barked back.

"Alright," Bonnie interjected.

They stayed silent for a moment.

Breaking the silence, Elena continued, "I think it was when..."

"When what?"Caroline fished.

"It's all so confusing." she sighed. "During the transition, all these memories & feelings came flooding in."

"What are you talking about? What memories & feelings? Bonnie questioned.

"He compelled you to forget, didn't he?!" Caroline exclaimed. "All your encounters. Conversations. He conveniently erased, didn't he?!"

"What encounters?" Bonnie inquired.

"The night at the bonfire, when Matt & I had the fight." Looking at Bonnie, "Remember I told you I was going to wait for my parents."

Bonnie nodded in acknowledgement.

"While I was waiting, Damon appeared out of nowhere. He thought I was Katherine."

"He went up to you?" Bonnie implored.

"Yes, he said I reminded him of her, but, I told him that I was Elena. He believed me & asked what I was doing out there." Sighing deeply she continued, "I don't know why, but, I opened up so easily & told him about Matt's & my fight."

"You did? Weren't you scared? I mean, Damon was a stranger & real different back then" Bonnie added.

"No, I wasn't scared," she smiled. "He actually gave me... insight to myself."

"Damon Salvatore, gave you insight? Caroline asked sarcastically.

Elena's voice fell to a whisper, "I actually met him, first. And I was drawn to him."

Caroline commented with a smirk, "You just thought he was hot!"

"No," she frowned, "what I liked, was, he actually listened to everything I had to say. And sure, we flirted." She could feel the stares, "But, he told me exactly what I had been thinking about what I wanted for myself.

Shaking her head, "So who am I suppose to be with? Stefan? Or Damon? "

Both girls remained quiet on the subject.

Looking down she continued, "Now that I'm a vampire, my feelings for Damon keep getting more intense." She looked up at her friends, "why hasn't that happened with Stefan?"

She looked at both, searching for some kind of solace or advice, but neither said anything. Both girls were trying to process what they hearing.

"Maybe, I should be glad he's gone. I'll get over these feelings. Right?" The anger became evident in her tone, "I can just be with Stefan. Right?" "The good one. The one all of you want me to be with." She continued her rant, "I should be glad the arrogant, selfish, impulsive, pain in the ass is finally gone. Right?!"

"Right," Caroline agreed.

Bonnie could see Elena's emotions spiraling out of control.

Elena, stood up quickly to leave, when Bonnie grabbed her by the wrist. "I can reverse it."

Elena eyes widened as she pulled her wrist away, not understanding.

"I can reverse the spell," Bonnie offered.

"Why? It's what Damon wanted." Sarcastically adding, "Why don't you spell me & we can all live happily ever after!"

"When I spelled Damon, it was because he was sure, he was the only one in love, Elena, He begged me!" Looking at her friend she continued, "but now."

Elena looked at her not answering.

"You just finished saying your feelings for Damon have become more intense! You can't deny it, can you?!" as she searched Elena's eyes for confirmation.

Elena stood there for a moment, looking from Caroline to Bonnne & responded softly, "no."

After a moment, realization came to her, "Stefan." she sighed. "I'm going to hurt him, aren't I?."

Caroline knitted her eyebrows, "Of course you are, what do you think?"

"Just be honest with him," Bonnie answered.

"I love him, but, I can't dismiss these feelings."

"I think you're making a huge mistake," Caroline stated, as she stood up abruptly in front of Elena, "but it's your life." She turned towards Bonnie, "Talk to you later." And stormed off towards the Seniors parking area.

"Do you think I'm making a huge mistake too?" she asked.

Bonnie sighed, "I don't know what to think anymore, Elena."

Elena sat back down next to Bonnie.

"When Damon called Stefan, he was very cryptic about where he was," sounding defeated.

"Stefan told what he saidl?" Bonnie questioned.

"No," tapping on her right ear, "I overheard parts of the conversation, but, Damon just said he was fine & he was hitting up a few places here & there."

"You know we can try to track his cell phone via Google, or I can do a locator spell," Bonnie offered.

Elena looked at her puzzled, "Locator spell?"

"Yeah, I used that when Rose took you." she advised. "But, that will require I use Stefan's blood."

Elena's eyes widened, "Which means I have to tell him."

Bending over she grabbed her books & purse, "I better go then."

"Elena, wait!" Bonnie started,"When we find Damon, he will have no idea what's going on."

"But you'll still de-spell him, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but, de-spelling takes even longer, in matters of the heart." She informed her friend.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Elena, you know how being vampires, you love,hate, and everything else more intensely, right?" she stalled.

"Right," Elena answered.

"When I spelled Damon, it gradually took away the 'in love' feelings." She advised. "You did noticed the change, right?"

"Yeah. It explains a lot," she replied. "But, he will get them back?" she demanded.

"Well..." Bonnie responded. "I just don't know how long it'll take."

"What do you mean?" Elena begged.

"Elena, all these spells, I'm doing for the first time." She exhaled, "I'm not sure what can happen. They weren't exactly written just to ward off or help vampires!"

Well, what did your Grimoire say about this spell?

"The feelings could come back slower than they left, if..." a concerned look splashed across her face, as she remembered another part of the spell.

"If what?" Elena probed.

"If they do come back," she responded softly.

"What? No!" she raised her voice in disbelief. "You cast a spell that could permanently take his feelings for me away? Did he know that?" she demanded.

"Of course he did," Bonnie nodded. "If it was forever, he was okay with it.

Elena's face paled.

"Just so you know, when I reverse the spell, if it does work, he's gonna be really confused about what he's feeling. And when he realizes I reversed it. He's gonna be angry."

"Why?" Elena demanded.

"Because we made a pact," She looked at her & stated, "He was ready to start a new life, Elena. "

This made her a little sad.

"Once I start...there's no going back," Bonnie warned.

Grabbing Elena's hands, "Are you sure about Damon? And what about Stefan?"

"I love Stefan," she sighed, "I'll always love him, but, what I'm feeling for Damon has gotten more intense. I can't ignore it anymore."

"Okay," she said softly, "let's find him."

Elena put her hand on Bonnie's, "First, let me go find Stefan...and tell him."

They both got up & they walked across the field, towards their cars.

Everything around was so normal. Guys horsing around. Couples here & there, looking happy. Elena recalled that was how her and Stefan were a year ago.

Elena's car was closer. She smiled at Bonnie & said, "wish me luck?"

"We can try Google first?" she offered.

Elena frowned, "I still have to tell him."

Bonnie tilted her head as she looked at her friend & wished her friend softly, "Good luck."

Opening the car door, Elena slid into the drivers seat.

She didn't start the car immediately, she just sat there. Reality sinking in, she was going home to tell Stefan she loved him, but had to explore these intense feelings she had for Damon.

She started the car & pulled out onto the road. Less than a year ago, things were so right with Stefan. She was so sure she had found her true love.

Now, that she was a vampire, everything she had felt before changing, had magnified. And the memories, feelings & confessions Damon had compelled her to forget were now an addition to the already existing feelings.

Driving to the Salvatore house, she got a range of mixed emotions. How do you explain to the person you thought was your true love, that this was no longer the case?

The house came into view as she pulled around the road. She parked in front of its immensely huge facade.

As she got out of her car, she heard Stefan's footsteps approaching. Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at him, seeing his sweet smile as he got closer.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked calmly, "I saw you walk by with Caroline & Bonnie this afternoon,"

Taking another deep breath, she walked towards him, "Stefan..."

He looked at her, the smile dissolving from his face, "Something happen?"

Her eyes widened, as she opened her mouth to begin her speech.


End file.
